Sailor MoonPlanetary Guardians
by Amatsura
Summary: Four years after the defeat of Galaxia, the sailor soldiers are faced with formidable enemies: vampires, werewolves and the like. Their current powers useless to them can they tap into a mysterious planetary power long engraved in their soul. Along with t
1. Prologue

**SAILOR MOON-PLANETARY GUARDIANS

* * *

**

This fanfic, though it will contain all of the scouts and Usa x Mamo action from a third point of view, is mainly about the introduction of my character. Takes place four years after the defeat of Galaxia. (The prologue takes place two years after the defeat of Galaxia).

**PROLOGUE**

It was a dark and dreary night on the streets of Tokyo; hardly a night for wanderers. A thunderstorm was brewing off in the distance as streaks of lightening lit up the sky. Loud booms of thunder could be heard from miles, and those that were wise stayed inside. All in all, however, this night did not seem to intimidate everyone. For down the streets and alleyways ran one young woman. Obviously, or unfortunately, this young woman had not heard or paid heed to the weatherman's forecast for she had neither an umbrella nor raincoat to prepare her for the storm ahead. Down the streets she ran with very few obstacles in her path, when suddenly, the heavens above opened, violently pouring rain.

Deciding to take cover in an alley, she didn't notice a group of guys standing there as well. Too busy shaking her white blouse of the rainwater that had drenched it, she failed to her the abrupt cough from one of the men behind her.

"Excuse me," he shouted in a gruff voice as another bolt of lightening streaked across the sky. Yanking her arm roughly, he immediately gained her attention. Turning around, the girl's big brown eyes stared into that of the ruffian.

"You are excused," she sarcastically pardoned, then continued, "And I would appreciate it if you removed your hand. A few of the gang members whistled.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" he questioned, staring her up and down. The fact that her blouse was nearly transparent caused a blush to rise to her face. She crossed her arms across her chest in a haughty manner. "Now we come to our fork in the road," he continued on. "What shall we do with her?"

"I'll tell ya what I'd like to do with her. I'd like to get her on her back and-" one of the men started.

"You will do no such thing! Or else!" the girl threatened, getting into her fighting stance.

"Oh! I'm so scared," one of the men mocked.

"Or else what?" the leader dared.

"This!" she screamed, right-crossing him in the face.

"My nose! My nose!" he shouts, clenching his bleeding nose. "That bitch broke my nose! Get her!"

A few of the goons circle around her sizing her up. One stupidly lunges towards her. With ease, she knees him in the abdomen and elbows him in the back of the head. Seeing one of their friends on the ground, lit a fury in their eyes. One by one each attacked the girl, and one by one each was knocked to the ground. Everything was going great until the numbers increased. No matter how many she was able to take down, more kept coming. Pretty soon, she would be unable to continue. The fighting raged on as her stamina deteriorated. Losing her focus, she was kicked in the stomach. Clenching herself in pain she dropped to her knees.

Seeing her on the ground, ready to give up, the men gathered around her and began kicking her body. Just as she was about to lose consciousness, a female voice shouted out, "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

The men's attention focused on the newcomer giving the girl the opportunity she needed to duck out to the side. But not before knocking two of her adversaries to the ground.

Within seconds, the other girl joined the fight. Pretty soon, the men decided it was best to retreat (GIRL POWER!).

After all the men had left, the newcomer approached the other girl. "Hey, are you all right?" she asked her voice laced with concern.

"Yeah, thank you, ah,"

"Makoto. Kino Makoto," the tall girl introduced.

"Lena. Hoshino Lena. Arigatou," the shorter one thanked.

* * *

Well what do you think? Does the story have potential? If so please review, so that I can continue the good work.

Much Love,

Lena


	2. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

* * *

It had been nearly two years since their meeting. In that time, Lena and Makoto had become good friends. After a few weeks and frequent get-togethers, both girls found they had a lot in common, so Makoto and Lena moved into a two-bedroom apartment together. Though both girls were busy with college, Lena a law major and Makoto a culinary student, they always found time to hang out. Tonight was one of their nights out.

"Lena! Have you seen my flat black shoes?" Makoto called from her room.

"You left them in the kitchen the other night," Lena answers. "I've never been to a dance club before. Am I dressed right for it?"  
Lena was wearing a flowy knee-length white and blue floral skirt with a matching solid blue lace tank top. On her feet, she wore a pair of white high heels. As for jewelry, she wore a pair of silver star earrings with a matching necklace and charm bracelet.

"Whoa girl!" Makoto exclaimed. "Take a look at you. You clean up good. Where'd you get the matching jewelry?"

"My grandpa gave them to me for my 18th birthday," she replied. "You look great too."

Makoto was wearing a light green metallic halter-top and a short black leather skirt. She wore her traditional pink flower earrings. "Let's head out before we're late," Makoto advised, grabbing her shoes from the kitchen.

"All righty then," Lena shouts leaving the apartment.

Twenty minutes later found them at the entrance of "Stardust," the newest dance club on their side of town. "Who all are we meeting again?" Lena asked.

"A group of my friends," Makoto replied. "Let's get inside."

Once inside, Makoto led the way past the dancing couples to the tables towards the back. As the girls walked on, they passed a table where all the occupants were dressed from head to toe in black. Right as Lena walked by, one of the guys reached out and grabbed her wrist. All of a sudden a chill ran down her spine.

"How about a dance?" he asked. Lena stared into his black eyes, a haunting familiarity. Something deep inside told her to get away.

"How about not and say we did," she saucily replied breaking away from his grasp and continuing on into the crowd. Finally catching up with Makoto, she noticed the group that surrounded her.

"Where'd you run off to?" Makoto asked.

"No where," Lena responded.

"I believe introductions are in order, sometime in this millennia, Makoto," a dark, longhaired girl demanded.

"Okay, the one with the blue hair and yes its real, is the intellect of our group, Ami. The fiery one with the temper and the black hair is Rei. That is Usagi in the pigtails and her cute sempai, Mamoru. The extremely blonde one with the red bow is Minako. We tried to get Michuri and Haruka to come along as well, but they couldn't leave Hotaru at home by herself," Makoto introduced. "Everyone, this is my room mate and very good friend, Lena."

Lena was silent for a few seconds, quietly pondering something. "If you don't mind my asking, are Michuri and Haruka girlfriends?" Lena inquired.

"Yes, how do you know?"

"Because my cousin Michuri Kaioh is a world-renown violinist and her girlfriend's name happens to be Haruka," Lena answered.

"Michuri is your cousin?" Ami asked.

"Of course I haven't seen her in years, but yes. She is my mother's niece," Lena replied.

"Wow! That is so weird," commented Usagi.

"We're gonna have to reunite you guys one of these days," added Minako.

"How come you haven't seen her in a while?" Rei asked.

"I used to live in America. She doesn't quite get along with my mom, so usually the only time she visits is to see me or my grandfather. It's been at least five years," Lena explained. Suddenly the waitress appeared at their table.

"Hi, I'll be your waitress, Kari. Now what kind of drinks can I get for y'all?" she asked pulling out a small notepad from her apron.

"We'll take a round of mudslides for the whole table," Makoto ordered.

"Except me," Lena said. "I'll take a sprite."

"Me too," chimed Ami. "I don't drink."

"Neither do I," Lena agreed. "Weren't you in my Calculus class last semester?"

"I knew you looked familiar," Ami exclaimed.

"Oh God Makoto, not another genius," whined Usagi.

"Come on Usako, let's go dance while we're waiting for our drinks," Mamoru offered, leading her away. The girls watched as they walked out to the dance floor.

"God she is so lucky!" Makoto shrieked.

"Yeah well it's pretty easy when you have had your soul mate hand picked for you," Rei added tersely.

"Hey girls, why don't we hit the dance floor too and get our groove on," Minako suggested. Ami and Lena declined. Instead they decided to engage in a rather stimulating conversation.

About an hour into their intellectual discussion on politics and the economic differences between Japan and America, the creepy guy from earlier approached their table. Ami and Lena were so involved in their debate, that they failed to notice him.

"Excuse me ladies," he interrupted. Both girls looked up at the intruder. Lena gasped when she realized who it was. Grabbing her hand, he pulled her from the chair. "Dance with me."

At first she was reluctant; her instincts were against it. But, they were in a public place full of people. Therefore, there was little he could do. "Okay," she agreed. She allowed him to lead her to the dance floor.

They began to dance to the music, making idle chitchat such as their names. Every time he would pull her closer, she would step back. After a couple of songs, the uneasiness returned tenfold. Finally finding an opportunity to break away, she started to head back to her table.

"Wait," he called out behind her. "How about a drink?"

"I don't drink, " Lena replied.

"How about we go out some time?" he continued to pester.

"I don't date," she answered.

"Look there has to be something you like doing," he meddled.

"Against my better judgment, I danced with you," stated Lena. "Now if you would just leave me alone-"

"I don't think I can do that," he said grabbing a hold of her. Before she could protest, the room disappeared only to be replaced with a dark alleyway. Incubi, as he had previously introduced himself, loosened his grip on her arms.

"Where am I?" she demanded backing into the wall. The whole disappearing act was really screwing with her head.

"You weren't this frightened in the club," he taunted. "What's the matter now?

"Getaway you creep!" she screamed as he came closer.

Continuing to taunt her, and unaware to Lena, he moved closer and closer towards her until they were mere inches apart. His face contorted and fangs grew from his jaws. "It will only hurt for a minute," he promised eyeing her neck. Unfortunately, she couldn't find her voice to scream in protest. Tears fell from her eyes.

Roughly grabbing her arms and digging in with his nails, he pinned her arms to her side. Lena struggled to get free, but his iron grip on her arms was excruciating. "Just one little bite." He tugged on her short brown hair, pulling her head to the side and leaving her neck open to him. Her pulse pounded through her body as he leaned closer to her jugular vein.

"I believe the lady told you to get away, Incubi!" a voice said from the shadows. "So I suggest you listen."

Hissing in aggravation, Incubi let go of Lena and turned to the voice. "You again!"

Lena, drained and too tired to stand on her own, dropped to the ground. Suddenly a clanking noise came from her right, where Incubi had rushed off to. She could barely see anything because of the fog that blanketed them, but she was able to make out two figures fighting.

After what seemed like an eternity, the noise stopped and the alley way was quiet. Rising to her feet, she was about to turn to go home when a figure arose from the alley. "Who are you?" she called out.

Instead of answering her like she had hoped, the figure ignored Lena completely and continued walking towards her. "Don't come any closer!" she demanded. Again, her request was ignored. When the figure was not more that five feet from her, she attacked. Thrashing out at the person, she was surprised when both her hands were caught by his. "Let go!" she screamed. Lashing out with her legs, Lena kicked him in his shin. This only seemed to anger him as he roughly grabbed and pinned her against his chest.

"Will you stop, please," he asked.

"Who are you?" she demanded of him. Being this close to him was doing weird things to her senses.

"I believe I'm the one who just saved your ass," he cockily answered. Lena stopped her struggle.

"How do I know this isn't some sort of conspiracy and that that fight over there wasn't staged. For all I know you could be working with that Incubi guy and you just want me to let down my defenses," Lena replied.

"Do you always over-analyze situations?" he asked leaning down towards her ear. "I mean if you want to go down that route, how do I know that you aren't part of the conspiracy you just accused me of. For all I know, the moment I let go of you, you just might sink you teeth into me and draw out my life force?"

"So he is a vampire?" Lena questioned, a little hesitantly.

"Yeah," he replied solemnly then explained. "He is part of a coven of vampires that have spread themselves throughout the city."

Both were quiet for a few minutes, each pondering the conversation. "I'm gonna through caution to the wind and let you go, but there are some things I need to explain to you. Please don't take off."

"Okay," she agreed.

Slowly, he released her. She turned around to look at him. Taking in his appearance, she was shocked at how handsome he was. He was very tall, at least a foot taller then her small 4'11". He wore a white loose tunic that was partially unbuttoned, revealing his well-toned chest. A black sleeveless vest covered the tunic. He wore black leather pants, black boots with a silver sword secured at his waist and a bow strapped to his back. His eyes were covered with a bandana that wrapped around his head and tied in the back (think Zorro). At the base of his neck where the bandana wasn't covering, she could make out dark brown hair.

Refocusing her attention to the dilemma at hand, she cleared her throat. "I believe it would be courteous for you to introduce yourself, if we are to establish any basis of trust," Lena decided.

"Ah, right," he agreed. "My name is Phantom Knight. I am a demon slayer in search of the Planetary Guardians, namely Star Guardian, of whom I am the protector of."

"Hoshino Lena," she introduced. "You said that thing back there was a vampire. Why did it attack me of all people?"

"I am not quite sure I know the answer to that. I have a slight inkling, but I cannot comment on it at this time. If I am right in my thinking, however, all will be explained to you sooner than you think," he commented.

Blushing, she asked, "Will I ever see you again?"

"More than you know," he replied walking away.


End file.
